Norte y Sur
by VampiraCullen616
Summary: Ella, skater. Él, un niño pijo. Dos mundos diferentes. ¿Podrán superar todos sus prejuicios? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Destrozos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**DESTROZOS**

**Bella POV**

Llegaba tarde a mi cita diaria con la pandilla. Con toda seguridad Sam habría empezado ya, demasiado impaciente para esperar. Quil se dedicaría a intentar meterse en su camino para hacerlo caer, como llevaba haciéndolo desde pequeño, cuando apenas sabía leer y ya hacía torpes movimientos en el skate. Jacob me esperaría para practicar juntos como solíamos hacer y picarnos para hacer las mejores piruetas. En cambio Rachel estaría maldiciéndome para llegar tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para enfadarse con la única chica del grupo, aparte de ella.

Me impulsé con el pie para darle más velocidad a mi skate. Aún me faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar al skatepark. Me la cargaría cuando llegara a casa. Estaba castigada por suspender los dos últimos exámenes y Reneé y Charlie se habían enfadado. Pero no podía dejar a mi pandilla de lado.

Tan concentrada estaba en eso que crucé la calle sin darme cuenta de nada. Entonces vi un coche plateado abalanzarse sobre mí. Por instinto, me cubrí el rostro con las manos, rodé por el capó y caí al otro lado. Tenía tanta experiencia en caídas gracias al skate que puse ya por rutina los las manos por delante y apreté la barbilla contra el pecho.

Cuando recibí el impacto me quedé aturdida unos segundos. Miré las raspaduras que llevaba en la palma de las manos. Un mal menor. Había sufrido heridas mil veces peores. Busqué mi gorra, que se había caído por el golpe, y me la puse como era mi costumbre, con la visera de lado, un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien?-el dueño del coche se había acercado a mí.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos profundos ojos verdes. El rostro, cuadrado y masculino, era de piel pálida. El pelo, de tono cobrizo, estaba despeinado, con algunos mechones rebeldes en la frente.

Un rostro que me hizo enfurecer.

-¿Dónde está mi skate?-le pregunté, furiosa.

Me levanté sin hacerle caso a su mano extendida. Miré por el suelo para buscar mi preciado skate sin encontrarlo. Me giré hacia él y le di un fuerte empujón.

-¿Dónde está?-exigí.

-¡Y yo qué sé!-respondió él, sorprendido.

Di la vuelta al coche hecha una furia. Cuando llegué al otro lado grité. Mi adorado skate estaba debajo de aquél coche. Lo saqué con cuidado. Estaba partido por la mitad, unido solamente por algunas astillas. Alcé la vista hacia el chico que lo había roto.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-grité.

-Tranquila, gatita, no hay que ponerse así-me dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tendrás que pagármelo-le gruñí, apretando con fuerza el skate como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

-¿O si no qué?-dijo con voz socarrona-. ¿Me vas a denunciar?

Arrugué la nariz. No quería meterme en líos con la policía, bien sabido era que nunca daban la razón a la gente como yo. La última vez que me mezclé con ellos acabé llevada a mi casa en coche de policía.

-Veo que no quieres eso-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-. Mira la parte buena: mi coche no ha sufrido ningún daño.

Le miré con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿En serio?-dije.

Me giré con rapidez y estampé mi pie contra la ventanilla del coche. Ésta estalló en miles de diminutos cristales. Edward gritó y se abalanzó sobre mí, pero yo ya corría calle abajo a toda velocidad. Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no venía a por mí. No lo hacía. No era capaz de dejar su coche allí, donde cualquiera podría robárselo.

Continué corriendo hasta llegar al skatepark, a solo unas calles de allí. Lancé mi skate al contenedor que había allí. Sabía que no tenía arreglo, no era la primera vez que se me rompía uno.

Corrí hasta el hueco del suelo que servía como rampa, donde mis amigos practicaban junto con otros skaters que conocía de tantos años allí. Cuando llegué a la orilla del hueco salté dentro y caí de pie en el suelo.

-¡Ya era hora!-gritó Rachel, corriendo hacia mí.

-Llegas tarde otra vez-dijo Sam con una sonrisa, pasando a mi lado con el skate.

La saqué la lengua mientras Jacob y Quil se acercaban a donde estábamos nosotros.

-No ha sido culpa mía-expliqué-. Un capullo me ha atropellado.

-¿Qué?-gritó Jacob mientras Sam paraba el skate y todos me miraban con ojos como platos-. ¿Quién?

-Como si lo supiera-contesté, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-. Un niño pijo de la escuela del Norte.

Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Phoenix estaba dividido en dos grandes grupos: los de la escuela del Norte y los de la escuela del Sur. Al Norte iban todos niños de papá, con ropa de marca y futuros prometedores. En el Sur éramos todo lo contrario. Nos habíamos criado en la calle, con ropa barata que normalmente era robada y unos futuros un tanto inciertos.

Imité sus muecas de desagrado. Luego acabé subida en el manillar de la bici de Andrew, un conocido de allí, mientras él hacía piruetas en las rampas.

**Edward POV**

Me dirigía a casa de mi amigo Jasper, que vivía a las afueras, donde seguramente encontraría a mi hermana Alice. Conducía mi adorado Volvo, regalo de mis padres hace pocos meses cuando cumplí los diecisiete, junto con un montón de ropa de todas las marcas, un nuevo reproductor de música y un móvil de última generación.

Llevaba puesta música clásica, concretamente Claro de Luna, una canción que me tenía que aprender para clases de piano particulares.

Sumergido en las notas de la música, una sombre salió de la esquina como un relámpago y chocó contra mi choche, volando por encima del capó y cayendo al otro lado. Frené en seco y salí del coche para ver a quién acababa de atropellar.

Una chica estaba desorientada en el suelo. Su gorra estaba a su lado. La cogió y se la puso con la visera hacia un lado, un poco hacia atrás. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté.

Ella miró hacia arriba y me encontré con unos enormes ojos de color chocolate, debajo de unas espesas pestañas. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, por lo que pude observarla mejor.

Era de piel pálida, bajita y delgada. El pelo liso le caía hasta más allá de media espalda. Aparte de su gorra, llevaba una camiseta verde con un skate dibujado con pintura que intentaba simular el grafiti. Unos pantalones azul marino le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. La parte de las piernas que debían quedar descubiertas estaban tapadas por unos calcetines altos a rayas blancas y negras, y sus pies llevaban unas Converse altas, pero que seguramente eran falsas o robadas. En sus muñecas llevaban varias pulseras de cuero con tachuelas de hierro.

Una skater. Probablemente de la escuela del Sur.

-¿Dónde está mi skate?-preguntó, furiosa.

Empezó a buscar por el suelo, sin encontrar nada. Se giró hacia mí y me dio un fuerte empujón.

-¿Dónde está?-exigió.

-¡Y yo qué sé!-respondí, sorprendido.

Dio la vuelta al coche para llegar al otro lado. Gritó y pude ver en su cara el horror. Se agachó y cuando se levantó llevaba en sus brazos un maltrecho skate, partido por la mitad y unido solo por unas astillas.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-gritó.

Tranquila, gatita, no hay que ponerse así-le dije con una sonrisa tranquila.

No iba a permitir que una salvaje de la escuela del Sur me tratara de esa manera. ¡A mí! ¡A Edward Cullen! Nunca nadie me había hablado así y esta chiquilla no iba a ser la primera.

-Tendrás que pagármelo-gruñó, abrazada al skate.

-¿O si no qué?-dije con voz socarrona-. ¿Me vas a denunciar?

La chica palideció y arrugó la nariz. Si era lista, y no dudaba que lo fuera, no se metería en líos con la policía. Ellos solían ponerse del lado de los ricos, en este caso yo, para evitar problemas con los jefes.

-Veo que no quieres eso-reí burlonamente-. Mira la parte buena: mi coche no ha sufrido ningún daño.

Eso era cierto. La chica era tan poquita cosa que mi coche no había recibido casi el impacto. Toda una suerte, sin duda.

La chica sonrió con una sonrisa que me hizo desconfiar.

-¿En serio?-dijo.

Se giró con rapidez y pateó la ventanilla de mi coche. Se me escapó un grito al ver como el cristal se rompía en miles de pedacitos. Me abalancé sobre ella en un acto instintivo de desesperación, pero ella ya corría calle abajo a gran velocidad, con el skate en la mano.

La maldije con los nombres más horribles que se me ocurrieron. No podía correr detrás de ella porque con la ventanilla rota cualquiera podría robarme el coche.

Traté de calmarme y me subí al coche, poniéndome otra vez rumbo a casa de Jasper. Respiré hondo durante todo el trayecto para evitar dar la vuelta y liarme a golpes con aquella chiquilla. Nunca se debía pegar a una mujer.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jasper, éste salió a recibirme. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el destrozo de mi coche.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?-preguntó, asombrado.

-Una chica de la escuela del Sur-escupí las palabras con desprecio-. La he atropellado sin querer, le he roto el skate y me ha roto el cristal de una patada.

-Una chica con carácter, por lo que veo-se burló Jasper.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y le contesté de malas maneras:

-No es más que una salvaje.

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic? Me encantan las diferencias entre clases sociales y más aún entre tribus urbanas. Ella skater y él un niño pijo. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	2. Huída

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**HUÍDA**

**Bella POV**

-Serán caros, ya lo verás-protesté por enésima vez-. No voy a poder permitírmelos.

-Relájate, Bells, sólo vamos a mirar precios-me calmó Sam-. Además, Míster Perfecto te lo tiene que pagar, ¿recuerdas?

Estábamos en el centro comercial, donde estaba una de las tiendas de skate más famosas del país. Por eso sus precios eran tan caros. El skate que me rompió el tipo aquél con el coche me había costado bastante. Tuve que ahorrar durante meses y aún así mis padres tuvieron que ayudarme.

Entramos en la tienda y nos pusimos a mirar los mejores skates. Pregunté al dueño por la calidad de cada uno y al final me decidí por uno bastante sencillo. Luego podría pedirle a Chase, un amigo grafitero, que me hiciera algún grafiti para personalizarlo.

Pero luego miré la etiqueta del skate y se me heló la sangre.

-¡90 euros!-grité-. ¡Es de locos!

Rachel me quitó el skate de las manos.

-Deja de gritar, ¿quieres?-me gruñó.

Rachel volvió a dejar el skate en su sitio. Quil me frotó el hombro y Jacob me abrazó.

-No te preocupes, el niño pijo te lo pagará-me tranquilizó.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-dije.

Quil estampó su puño contra la palma de su mano amenazadoramente. Sonrió.

-Tendrá que pagarse una cara nueva.

Me eché a reír. Rachel nos arrastró hasta una tienda de ropa y nos entretuvimos un rato. Era ropa de las que me gustaban a mi, anchas y sin nada de pijerías. Me probé gorras, camisetas, pantalones… poniéndomelo encima de mi ropa. Me sentía gorda, pero era divertido. Sam corrió detrás de mí para quitarme un collar de oro falso. Yo huí de la tienda y todos mis amigosfueron detrás de mí.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar por la ropa que llevábamos encima. Dos guardas echaron a correr detrás de nosotros. Me quité la gorra y la lancé por el pasillo. La camiseta me la quité y se la lancé a la cara a una señora que pasaba. Me dirigí a las escaleras y me senté en la barandilla, orgullosa de la distancia de ventaja que les llevaba. Con rapidez, me saqué el pantalón y lo tiré por el hueco entre las escaleras.

Ya me había desecho de toda la ropa que había robado. Bueno, no del todo. Sacudí el collar de oro falso y grité:

-¡Esto me lo quedo de recuerdo!

Justo en ese momento, uno de los guardas había llegado a mi altura, mientras que el otro trataba de de pillar a mis amigos, que también se deshacían de la ropa de la tienda por el camino. Salté de la barandilla, esquivando ágilmente los brazos del guarda. Escalé hacia la barandilla opuesta y salté a la escalera de al lado. Subí corriendo y salí por la puerta del centro comercial al lado de mis amigos. Los dos guardas nos persiguieron durante unos metros más y al final se dieron por vencidos.

Entre risas y gritos de alegría, llegamos a una calle vacía. Nos apoyamos contra la pared para recuperar el aliento.

-Ha sido divertido-rió Jacob.

-Y encima me he llevado un regalo-reí, mientras sacaba el collar del bolsillo.

Sam rió al ver el collar y me echó sobre su hombro y se puso a darme vueltas. Al final me soltó y, un poco mareada, les dije:

-Me tengo que ir, Reneé me espera para comer.

-¡Espera!-gritó Jacob.

Me cogió de la mano y entramos en una de las casa de la calle, en la suya. Esperé en el vestíbulo, ya que sus padres no estaban, y él subió a su habitación. Cuando bajó, llevaba un skate en la mano. Me la tendió.

-Ten, mi antiguo skate, hasta que consigas uno-me ofreció.

Chillé de emoción lo abracé. Salimos a la calle y lo probé. De maravilla. Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui hacia mi casa.

Unas calles antes de llegar, me fijé en la escuela de Música que había allí. Una chica rubia prácticamente se pegaba a un chico de pelo cobrizo. _El chico_.

Me acerqué sigilosamente allí y me senté en el capó de un Mercedes negro. Ninguno de los dos me había visto, pero muchos alumnos de la escuela del Norte me miraban como si viniera de otro planeta. Les hice muecas a todos e incluso le puse la zancadilla a una chica que resopló al verme. No se atrevió a decirme nada.

Al final la chica rubia se separó de él y se despidió. Se marchó pude ver la cara de alivio del chico. Se giró hacia el coche donde estaba sentada y se sorprendió al verme.

Le hice una mueca burlona.

-Hola, niño pijo.

**Edward POV**

Tanya no paraba pegarse a mí, alabándome por mi forma de tocar el piano.

-Vaya, se te da tan bien-decía con gestos sexys-. Es impresionante lo que puedes hacer con esos dedos.

Me costó lo mío que Tanya por fin se fuera. Me sopló un beso y fui libre. Me dirigí a mi coche y me sorprendí al ver a _la chica_ sentada en el capó de mi coche. Me hizo una mueca burlona.

-Hola, niño pijo-me saludó.

-No me llames así-gruñí, acercándome a mi coche.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-preguntó ella-. ¿Míster Perfecto, Señor Rico o… tal vez… Destroza-Skates?

-Mejor llámame por mi nombre-respondí, ignorando sus burlas-. Edward. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Bella-respondió-. ¿Coche nuevo?

Miró con una mueca escéptica el Mercedes.

-No, es el antiguo coche de mi padre-contesté. Miré el skate que tenía en el regazo-. ¿Skate nuevo?

-No, de un amigo-dijo-. De eso quería hablarte. Mi skate nuevo son 90 euros.

-De acuerdo, mi ventanilla son 300 euros-respondí.

Bella frunció el ceño y me miró con odio.

-La culpa fue tuya-gruñó.

-¿Quieres un juicio?-pregunté-. Porque no era un paso de peatones, así que la culpa fue tuya.

Ella se bajó del capó.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.

Se fue montada en su skate, deslizándose con suavidad sobre el asfalto.

**Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Espero vuestras opiniones. Por cierto, ¿os he dicho que adoro los reviews largos? Jajajaja. ¡Besos!**


	3. Rescate

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**RESCATE**

**Edward POV**

-Mamá, por dios, Jasper me está esperando-bufé, exasperado.

Mi madre, Esme, rebuscaba en su bolso de Prada, buscando sin éxito su monedero. Yo me encontraba ya saliendo por la puerta, de camino a casa de Jasper, donde más tarde irían Mike, Eric y Tyler. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ser libre, mi madre me interceptó para que fuera a comprar a la frutería.

-Sólo tienes que comprar manzanas y dos melones, nada más-dijo ella, encontrando al fin el monedero. Me tendió un billete de 100, lo mínimo que ella solía tener-. Además, Jasper está con Alice, no creo que le importe que llegues tarde. Quédate con lo que sobre, si quieres.

Cogí el billete, mientras la miraba. Ella no levantó la vista de su monedero. Últimamente se comportaba siempre así, sin mirarme a los ojos, sin hablar casi conmigo. Y no digamos con mi padre, Bill. No iban muy bien las cosas entre ellos.

Mi madre finalmente alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos acaramelados en los míos de color verde. Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?-me preguntó lastimosamente.

Pude captar el doble significado, que quería mi confianza más allá de mi estúpido recado. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y esta vez aparté yo la vista.

Salí de casa en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, protegiendo mis ojos del terrible sol de las dos de la tarde en Phoenix. Me metí en mi Mercedes y conduje hasta la frutería a la que iba comprar desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero, desgraciado de mí, estaba cerrada por motivos personales, según el cartel colgado de la puerta. Gruñí. Ahora solo me quedaban dos posibles fruterías. Una a cinco manzanas de allí, pero que tenía extraños trueques con Control de Sanidad. Conozco gente que se ha encontrado desde una cucaracha en un melón hasta un dedo humano en una sandía.

Ni en broma pensaba arriesgar de esa manera mi salud. No iba a tener una muerte tan patética. Así que sólo me quedaba una frutería a unas siete manzanas en la dirección contraria. En las profundidades del barrio del Sur. Me estremecí solo de pensar en pisar esas calles, la última vez que lo hice acabé con la ventanilla del coche rota por una chiquilla salvaje hacía tan solo una semana. Pero no había otra opción. Al menos la frutería del Sur era limpia.

Volví a arrancar el Mercedes y me dirigí hasta mi destino, mirando de un lado a otro para evitar cualquier cosa sospechosa. Los de mi barrio no éramos bienvenidos ahí.

Aparqué a dos calles de la frutería, ya que donde no había un contenedor volcado había un coche calcinado o un yonki desmayado con una jeringuilla colgando del pliegue del codo. Caminé tan rápido como pude hasta la tienda, sintiendo como algunas miradas se clavaban en mi nuca.

La compra en la tienda fue rápida. Cogí la bolsa con la fruta dentro y me dirigí a la misma velocidad hacia mi coche. Casi lloro cuando lo vi delante de mi en todo su esplendor. Nunca había imaginado que ir a comprar fruta pudiera ser tan temerario.

Cuando en mi mente grité que ya estaba oficialmente a salvo, a tan solo cuatro pasos de mi coche, algo me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me estampó contra la pared de un edificio medio derruido, o al menos para mí, por que los ruidos indicaban que allí seguía viviendo gente.

Un chaval de proporciones 4x4 me inmovilizaba. Tenía los ojos negros como el carbón, al igual que su pelo. Llevaba pantalones anchos y una sudadera negra. A su lado había dos chicos bastantes parecidos, altos, musculados y de piel morena, excepto por que uno llevaba una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho en diagonal. A mi lado, una muchacha rubia y muy hermosa me miraba con desdén. Era la única del grupo que no llevaba ropas anchas, sino unos apretados vaqueros y un top que parecía que le asfixiaba el pecho. Aún así, no cabía duda de que todos y cada uno de ellos eran barrio bajeros del Sur.

-Hola, niñito, ¿no te han dicho que venir por estas calles solo en peligroso?-canturreó el enorme chaval, clavando el puño que sujetaba mi camisa aún más contra mi cuello-. No deberías venir por aquí sin los ricos de tus amigos.

Su enorme manaza empezó a hurgarme en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Vi con horror como se llevaban el dinero que me había sobrado de la compra, mi iPhone y las llaves del Mercedes. La cara de los chavales de atrás se regocijaron, mientras la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa que me helaba los huesos.

-¡Suéltalo!

Una voz infantil pero enfadada surgió de detrás de los chavales. Éstos se apartaron y pude ver detrás de ellos un cuerpo bajito y delgado escondido en unas ropas anchas y bastante hechas polvo. Unos ojos color chocolate miraban la escena con furia.

Era ella, la chiquilla salvaje.

-Suéltalo, Emmett- repitió, dirigiéndose al gigantesco chaval con valentía y confianza. Era casi absurda la diferencia de estatura entre uno y otro.

-Venga ya, Belly-Bells- protestó el chico llamado Emmett-. ¿Qué haces protegiendo a uno del Norte?

-Ha venido para saldar una deuda que tiene conmigo- replicó ella-. Me rompió el skate y había quedado aquí con él para ir a comprarme otro.

Reprimí el bufido que estaba a punto de soltar. Creía haberme librado de ella y de su estúpido skate. Pero bueno, prefería enfrentarme a ella antes que al grupo de vándalos que tenía delante.

-Devuélveselo todo, Emm- ordenó Bella-. Necesito que tenga ese dinero para comprarme el skate.

Emmett resopló.

-Vamos, pequeñaja, necesito unos altavoces nuevos para el coche, necesito el dinero.

-Y yo necesito mi skate- insistió la chica. Luego puso cara de perrito abandonado-. Vamos, grandullón, ¿cuántas veces he hecho de canguro para la pequeña Lily para que pudieras quedar con Rose?

La chica rubia se acercó a Emmett y le tiró suavemente de la manga.

-Vamos, osito, devuélveselo-le dijo-. Bella ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

Emmett resopló y farfulló algo por lo bajo. Me devolvió mis cosas. El gigante masculló algo acerca de mi suerte y se dio la vuelta, llevándose a sus amigos y a la rubia, quien se despidió de Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

La chica se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de suficiencia. La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, date prisa, tienes que comprarme un skate- dijo Bella.

-No te compraré una mierda- le gruñí.

Ella me miró, incrédula.

-¿Así tratas a quién te acaba de salvar la vida?-farfulló.

Reí con sorna.

-Difícilmente estuvo mi vida en peligro en algún momento-respondí.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero Emmett siempre lleva una navaja encima, y no sería la primera vez que la usa-contestó con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

La miré fijamente, intentando averiguar si lo decía enserio o solo trataba de meterme miedo.

-Está bien-accedí de mala gana-. Compraré un skate.

-¿De verdad?-chilló Bella, emocionada como una cría de cinco años.

-Lo prometido es deuda, ¿no?-pregunté de manera retórica.

Con un gritito de felicidad, Bella subió al asiento del copiloto. Arranqué el Mercedes y me dirigí hasta el centro comercial, mientras ella tarareaba Claro de Luna, la canción que sonaba en ese instante.

-¿Te la sabes?-pregunté sorprendido.

Ella me frunció el ceño.

-No te creas que por ser del Sur soy analfabeta, capullo-me respondió de malas maneras-. No saco buenas notas, pero mi tía Reneé pone música clásica en casa.

-¿Vives con tu tía?-pregunté.

-La mayor parte del tiempo-respondió-. Con ella y mi tío Charlie. Son como mis padres. Mi madre Charlotte murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. Mi padre me mandó a vivir con mis tíos desde entonces. No llevó muy bien su muerte. A veces voy a su casa a dormir y ya está.

Me mantuve en silencio. No sabía que las dificultades de esta chiquilla iban más allá de los problemas económicos y las gamberradas callejeras. Ella vivía todo un drama familiar.

Llegamos al centro comercial. Yo caminé directamente hacia la tienda de skates, una de las más famosas del país, pero Bella me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí para escabullirnos por otro sitio.

-Digamos que no me llevo muy bien con los guardas de este sitio-me explicó con una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Dimos un rodeo y finalmente entramos a la tienda. Yo no entendía mucho de esas trastos, simplemente veía una tabla de madera pegada a cuatro ruedas, pero Bella se derretía con ellos, alabando sus características y con los ojos brillantes. Se decantó por uno bastante parecido al que le rompí y pagué el endemoniado trasto. Lo cogí y dimos el mismo rodeo para salir de la tienda.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi coche, Bella daba saltos histéricos, pidiéndome emocionada el skate, dando vueltas a mi alrededor como un perrito pidiendo comida.

-¡Venga, vamos, dámelo! ¡No puedo esperar a probarlo!

Con una sonrisa cruel, abrí el maletero y metí el skate dentro. Pude ver como Bella dejaba de saltar y chillar para mirar el skate desapareciendo en el maletero del Mercedes con mirada anhelante. Cerré la puerta para que no se abalanzara sobre él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, horrorizada.

-Guardar el skate- contesté, como si fuera obvio.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, puedo ir patinando hasta casa-masculló, mientras su mente procesaba lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Porqué habría de dártelo?-pregunté con voz inocente.

-¡Porque me lo prometiste!-chilló-. ¡Me dijiste que me comprarías un skate!

-De eso nada-repliqué-. Te dije que compraría un skate, en ningún momento dije que fuera para ti.

Bella chilló asustada, enfadada y horrorizada. En sus ojos empezaban a formarse lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Para qué quieres tú un skate?-gimoteó-. ¡Ni siquiera sabes patinar!

-Ya aprenderé. Ahora tengo un skate para practicar.

Y con esas palabras, me subí hacia el Mercedes y arranqué a toda velocidad.

**Bella POV**

Vi horrorizada como se iba con mi skate. Con un grito de rabia y frustración, cogí una piedra del suelo y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. El proyectil se estrelló contra uno de los faros traseros del coche. Éste frenó en seco y empezó la marcha atrás. Sabía que esta vez si me pillaba me pegaría, así que salí corriendo, metiéndome por los estrechos callejones por los que no cabía un coche del tamaño del suyo. Cuando me perdió de vista, dio media vuelta y se fue. Pude ver el destello de rabia en sus ojos verdes, casi dementes. Esbocé una sonrisa cruel.

_Esto no quedará así, niño pijo._

**Bueno, bueno, después de año y medio por fin he vuelto. Me quedé sin inspiración y me olvidé por completo de esta historia. No prometo subir muy a menudo, pero procuraré hacerlo con regularidad, ahora que más a menos he formado una historia en mi mente.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Son los dos muy crueles jajajajaja.**

**Chao chao!**


End file.
